<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Platinum Force by MelonScotty19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159241">The Platinum Force</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonScotty19/pseuds/MelonScotty19'>MelonScotty19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Platinum Force Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Amnesia, Angels, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood and Injury, Companions, Fairies, Fairies are really pretty, Feelings, Fictional Religion &amp; Theology, Friendship, Humor, Magic, Mashae was accidentally reincarnated into a boy, Mentions of religion, Mind Switch, Modern Era, Muteness, Old Magic, Reincarnation, Reunions, Royalty, Secrets, Separate Souls, Sign Language, Skeletons, The Author Regrets Nothing, There's A Tag For That, Warriors as a species, Witches, kind-of Pining, like a lot, real and in the closet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonScotty19/pseuds/MelonScotty19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They were heroes of their time. Legends who triumphed over every challenge thrown their way. They battled the forces of darkness and cleansed the world with their powers. They were fated to be remembered forever.</p><p>Until they perished, and their existence was erased from history.</p><p>The Platinum Force wakes up millennia later, in bodies that aren't theirs, with other souls that look just like them, in an time they don't recognize nor are accustomed to. They learn that they have been reincarnated, that the bodies they inhabit are those of their reincarnations, and that darkness is on the rise once again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Platinum Force Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Platinum Force</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This series has been my life's work since I first created it in sixth grade. I've worked on it tirelessly since then, to make it what I imagined it would be years and years ago. It launched me into the world of literature, and I haven't stopped writing since. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it and bringing it to you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>August had never been in this much pain before.</p><p>His entire body felt like it was on fire, his one lame leg dead weight as he dragged himself forward, his back pressed to the trunk of a tree. Blond strands of hair fell in front of his eyes, obscuring his already-blurry vision. His chest heaved as he tried to draw breath and stop his heart from hammering out of his chest. He needed his companion by his side, she had been fighting alongside him mere moments ago, telling him...</p><p>What had she been telling him?</p><p>August banged his head against the tree, dangerously close to tears. He loved his companion dearly, he wouldn't have given everything for her if he didn't, and he could hardly remember the last thing she said to him.</p><p>The arm he had been leaning on to keep the weight off of his leg gave out, leaving him laying in the dirt. One wing was pinned beneath his shoulder and part of his arm, but he didn't have the will or energy to move. The fire in his nerves was making him numb, unfeeling, if his wing was in pain from being crushed by his body weight he couldn't feel it at all.</p><p>His eyelids were heavy, which was strange since he hadn't been tired a few minutes ago. His mind told him he was dying, that he should be panicking or afraid, but even that seemed impossible. Whatever awaited him on the other side had to be better than this.</p><p>A bright light appeared from seemingly nowhere, blinding him completely. August's free wing blocked it out until it died down, but he didn't look at who approached. He didn't care who it was, only that he was able to rest and make the numbness go away.</p><p>He saw a red silk gown through all the hair in his face, and the basic features of a face, but nothing more. The woman was holding his head in her hands, saying something to him, something reassuring.</p><p>August had never felt as much at peace as he did now, as he felt life leave his body</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>